Secret Midnight
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Five years after leaving Hermione Granger is back in England. But no one knows why. She's back to bury her daughter and to find out the truth. Now she's on a path of mystery as she delves into the secrets of the wizarding world. Even she has her own secrets. But is she willing to get past everything and find out the darkness the truly lies beneath the surface. Well chances taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Midnight**

 _A Draco/Hermione story._

 _After the death of her daughter and five years later Hermione Granger is back in the wizarding world in England. But no one knows the reason she is back. She's only back to bury her daughter and to find out what happened to her. It is what devastated her life. Because now she is on a path of mystery as she delves into the secrets of the wizarding world. Even she has secrets on who her daughter's father is. But is she willing to get past everything and find out the darkness the truly lies beneath the surface. Well chances taken._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing a black dress that goes to her knees. Then there was a black cardigan that went over it with black pumps on her feet. She was wearing black for a reason. Her daughter was dead and she has to go to the funeral. She put her hands to her head and face covering it up as tears started spilling out.

Her daughter Alina was gorgeous and smart for her age. They were sitting in a restaurant together and she took her eyes off her just for a second. When she looked up her daughter was on the ground lifeless and gone. The tears started seeping out and she started screaming for help. That was three weeks ago as the healers and examiner had to determine the cause of death. They figured it out as it was poison in her food.

Alina was only a little over four years old when she died. It was hard, one of the hardest things. A mother shouldn't outlive a daughter. A four year old shouldn't have died. They are the most innocent and purest things in the world. So why would anyone want to kill a little girl via poison? Why was it that the innocent always died? Her daughter lights up any room she goes into and the smile she has is contagious. It was so small but so wide that you could see the dimples on her nose to where it barely touches her cheeks.

She got out of the room she was renting for the time being at the Leaky Cauldron going to the floor of the bar and restaurant. As she stepped down the stairs people turned around to look at her. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief to get rid of the tears but they kept going out. Her eyes were pink and red, puffy, itchy and held sleep deprivation. No one has seen her for years in the wizarding world in Great Britain. She left five years ago when she discovered she was pregnant.

Out of the corner of the pub someone stood up and she looked to see who it was. It was Ginny Weasley her best girl friend from years ago. She never told anyone of her pregnancy or why she left five years ago. Seeing Ginny Weasley started bringing up so many memories of they had together. She noticed Ginny walking over to her.

"Hermione." said Ginny in a small voice once she was only a few feet away

"Hey Ginny. It's great to see you but I've got to go I don't want to be late." told Hermione to her friend

"You just got back after being missing from wizarding Britain." Responded Ginny

"I know but I really have to go." Replied Hermione

"What's going on with you? You're hiding something, I know it." Said Ginny shaking her head

"I can't talk about it now Ginny. I'm so-so-sorry." Said Hermione as she gripped her handkerchief and walked away as the tears starting flowing even more out of her eyes

She can't stay there. She would love to talk to Ginny but she has to go to the funeral of her daughter's. Her entire family was going to be there. She was losing a daughter while her parents lost a granddaughter. It hurts them the most but the rest of her family knew her daughter. The rest of her family lost a family member. A member, a young girl they grew to know for just over four years old. The world lost probably who would have been the brightest witch that could have ever been. Her parents knew that their granddaughter would have been a great witch while the rest of her family didn't. All they knew was that the world was losing one of the greatest treasures who would have done wonders.

Once she left the Leaky Cauldron she disapparated away and landed at the church where the ceremony was being held. She opened the doors going inside where her family was. They all saw her enter to see how depressed and put out she was.

Her grandparents, the Granger grandparent's, came over to her hugging her as she hugged them back tightly. They knew how scared she was. They know how the stars were trying to refuse to shine down on her. That Hermione lost a part of her weeks ago. She didn't want to let go of her grandparent's as her grandmother patted her hair while her grandfather patted her upper back by her shoulders.

Just then she felt a shadow fall upon her so she let go of her grandparents. She turned around to see her parents there. They were just as puffy and red eyed from the constant crying. Her mother was shaking while her father was trying to steady her mother. But her father was having trouble as he was equally as losing it.

"Come on they are waiting for us." said her father as Hermione nodded at him

They went forward to the church itself and sat at the front. Hermione barely heard what the priest was saying. She was too busy weeping in her sorrows. Her head was down to the ground as her father's arm was wrapped around her. She slowly put her head on his shoulder as she looked forward at the eulogy and the tributes to her daughter. But she paid no attention whatsoever. She saw the priest doing a small absolution with a song was sung while the priest incensed the coffin with holy water.

Once that was done she walked out with her parents to their car as they were driving to the cemetery. They were at the front while other cars followed them. They got to a spot she chose for her daughter. A spot she would have loved. She stood not far away from the coffin as she was carrying a dozen pink roses. It was her daughter's favorite colored roses.

She smiled as she remembers what her daughter said when she saw the pink roses. _Pink roshes, wow, they're beautiful. They're like the world puhre of heart and puhre of nature. It's like nothing could evher hurt it like nothing would evher hurt me._ It was one of her favorite lines she ever heard her daughter say to her.

She went up placing the pink roses on top of the coffin first as other family members followed suit. It was time to officially say goodbye as the coffin was put into the ground. It caused the tears to rush down further and become almost as heavy as lead. While everyone left she stayed there. She didn't want to leave her daughter's burial site. The dirt and ground got covered over the coffin in front of the tombstone.

She went down to her knees as they gave way, the tears still not fighting as they landed on the dirt. She didn't even wipe away the tears. It was worthless to wipe them. She looked at the tombstone to see what it said.

 _ **Alina Jean Granger**_

 _ **Born: March 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1999 Died: September 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **2003**_

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and the other begins?"_

" _A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."_

 _"How can the dead be truly dead when they still live in the souls of those who are left behind?"_

" _I do not fear death. I had been dead for billions and billions of years before I was born, and had not suffered the slightest inconvenience from it."_

 _"Neither the sun, nor death can be looked at steadily."_

She continued looking at the tombstone as she looked at the four quotes that she found. She couldn't decide on one so she decided to put all four on the tombstone. They all truly describe life and death and that's what she wanted. But it still hurts so much.

"I will do everything in my power Alina to find out who did this to you. Mark my words." Hermione sobbed as tried to form the words into a coherent sentence through the tears "I will go to the ends of the earth if I have to. I promise you. The truth will always prevail."

* * *

 **I want to say that I found the quotes.** _"A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." "I do not fear death. I had been dead for billions and billions of years before I was born, and had not suffered the slightest inconvenience from it_." **Both of these are Mark Twain.** _"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and the other begins?"_ **Is a quote by one of my favorite writers Edgar Allen Poe.** _"How can the dead be truly dead when they still live in the souls of those who are left behind?"_ **By Carson McCullers it truly is a significant quote.** "Neither the sun, nor death can be looked at steadily." **Is by François de La Rochefoucauld. I honestly could not decide which one's a wanted. So I decided to use all of them. They are all beautiful quotes. Well what do you think? Tell me. I would love to hear feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Midnight**

 _In this story Hermione has a younger sister. I know for a fact that JK Rowling originally planned on Hermione having a younger muggle sister so I incorporated that in the story. But my version of her sister is completely my own as I am making major changes. There is also going to be a huge age gap between Hermione and her sister. There are also going to be changes in the war as it did happen but I'm changing some deaths around. Both Dumbledore and Snape are going to be alive in the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione Granger got to the outside of her parent's house as she saw their silhouette's in the distance. There was a third silhouette there and she knew who it was. It's her younger sister Demeter. She got to the house opening the door as the figure of her sister hurled at Hermione. Hermione grabbed onto Demeter right there as she buried her face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione I know how much Alina meant to you," said Demeter as she pulled away

While Hermione looked like her father with the medium brown hair and the cognac brown eyes, Demeter looked like their mother with dark brown hair and green eyes. But the two sisters have the same skin tone, eye shape the splatter of freckles on her nose that rose to the tops of their cheeks and soft cheekbones. They have a major height difference as Demeter is only ten years old nearing her eleventh birthday in five months time.

Hermione was originally an only child for years until Hermione was in her third year at Hogwarts and became on older sister. She never told her best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Ginny Weasley about her younger sister. They all still think she's an only child. But she knows that it's going to cause a major uproar in the magical community when the Golden Girl or the Brightest Witch of the Age Hermione Granger has a younger sister. Especially since her younger sister also displays magic just like her. So Demeter is most likely going to be going to Hogwarts in a year. If she could guess what house Demeter is going to end up in it would be most likely Gryffindor like her or in Ravenclaw.

Demeter is equally as smart as Hermione but Demeter ends up in the shadows a lot. She's a shy girl with book smart looks and always hides and lurks in the shadows until she makes her presence known. When she makes her presence known people pay attention.

"I hope that it's okay that I take Demeter for a while," said Hermione to her parents.

"Of course." responded her father

"Bye mum, bye dad I will see you in a little bit," said Demeter waving her hand to them.

Hermione looked at her parents as she took Demeter's hand and in a pop they disappeared. They had just disapparated as they were in their parent's house and the next moment they were in the Leaky Cauldron. She had insistent that her friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley be there. She had owled Ginny and told her to bring her brother and boyfriend with her.

She saw the three of them sitting in a booth in a corner with butterbeers in front of them. Hermione gripped onto Demeter's hand as they wove through the crowd of people as they got to the booth. She stopped at the edge as her shadow went over the three of them.

"Hermione," Harry nearly shouted as he got up and hugged her right there. "It's great to see you. It's been five years."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I just had to leave," Hermione exclaimed to them

"I understand. You're looking great," told Harry observing her

"Ron," said Hermione nodding to him as he gave her a hug at an awkward angle

"What did you want to see us about anyway?" asked Ginny as she sat down on the booth after getting up

"I wanted you to meet someone," explained Hermione

"Who?" wondered Ron as he was showing tinge of jealousy as he still has feelings for Hermione for which she never recuperated. He seemed to be thinking it was a guy that she wanted them to meet.

Hermione nudged her head to Demeter who stayed back to watch her sister with her friends get reacquainted real quick. Demeter took a step forward as she walked to the table stopping by Hermione.

"This is Demeter, my younger sister." told Hermione to them

"Sister." Ginny spluttered as she nearly choked on her butterbeer

Harry and Ron were gapping at Demeter right there as they took in the young girl's appearance. They saw a lot of Hermione in her despite having a different hair and eye color. Other than that she was practically a mini me of Hermione. Harry took his glasses off as he rubbed them then gently put them back on his eyes as pushed them on the bridge of his nose.

"Hi," said Demeter smiling as she gave a gentle wave to them

"Demeter these are my friends. This is Harry Potter . . ." Hermione pointed to Harry to her to the boy with unruly black hair and glasses "Ron Weasley." Hermione pointed to him who was still tall and gangly with red hair "And Ginny Weasley." She pointed to Ginny last.

"Demeter that's an interesting name." said Ginny as Hermione and Demeter sat down at the booth

"It's a Greek god. Demeter is the goddess of agriculture and the harvest as well as the mother of the Greek god Persephone who got abducted by Hades by going to the underworld," said Harry to them as Ron and Ginny wouldn't know much about Greek mythology but noticed that Hermione and Demeter were smiling at him. "Greek mythology was always one of my favorite things to learn in school before I discovered my true parentage and the magical world."

"A lot of our father's family, are named after Greek mythology," Demeter told them as she adjusted her seating.

"Does Dumbledore know about her?" wondered Ron indicating to Demeter

"I would imagine so he is one of the best wizards of all time," said Harry praising his hero "Nothing get's past him especially if Demeter here is a witch."

Hermione and Demeter stayed there talking with Harry, Ron and Ginny as they talked about Demeter some more. Hermione said that her parents discovered that her mother was pregnant months before her third year started and gave birth in February in her third year. After a while of them getting to know Demeter they agreed to go to the Burrow in a few days.

Hermione knew that people are going to see her differently but as she sat there she knows that she's ready for almost anything.


End file.
